Always
by GHRDR
Summary: Renamon’s thoughts about her life with Riku


Title - Always  
  
Author - Ghrdr Ghrdr@Yahoo.com  
  
Series - Digimon Tamers  
  
Pairing - Riku/Renamon  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, Digimon Tamers or any of it's  
  
characters  
  
Summary - Renamon's thoughts about her life with Riku  
  
Author's Note - This is an A/U story (mid 1950's)that came to me  
  
when I was 'pinging' on a caffeine high at two in the morning  
  
at work  
  
Archive - Ask me about it  
  
Feedback - 119 Viking Pigs will handle Flamers  
  
************  
  
Always  
  
by: Ghrdr  
  
I remember like it was yesterday, the first time that we meet. You  
  
were so young, I guess you were only about one at the time. Your  
  
Grandmother had set me down in your playpen where you was  
  
silently weeping about something. As we laid there side-by-side  
  
Grandmother introduced us to each other saying "Riku, this is Rena,  
  
and she is here to be your friend." The first thing that went through my  
  
mind was that you and your name was both beautiful beyond mere  
  
words with your reddish-brown hair and soft lavender eyes. The  
  
second thing that went through my mind was that you needed a  
  
diaper change, badly.  
  
After a few stops and starts we gradually became the best of  
  
friends. We went everywhere together and most nights found us in  
  
each other's arms drifting into slumber with our thoughts mingled.  
  
I remember the day you took your first steps and I was the only one  
  
to see them as you made your way to me. The night you were finally  
  
able to say my name as we cuddled together made my heart soar as  
  
joy filled it being able to hear and know that your first word was  
  
about me.  
  
Your third birthday Riku is a day I will always treasure in my heart.  
  
On that day I became your lifelong protector and holder of your heart.  
  
We were sitting together in the sandbox at the neighborhood park  
  
discussing the tea party we were having later when it happened. That  
  
annoying boy with the dumb toy lizard interrupted us and demanded  
  
that we leave so he could play in the sandbox. Looking at you and  
  
seeing the tears being held back in your eyes was too much for me  
  
and I took action against him. After bopping him upside the head  
  
twice he got the message that he wasn't wanted around us and he  
  
left crying for his mother.   
  
The first year we started our schooling was a tough one on the both  
  
of us. They made us sit in these uncomfortable chairs and they tried  
  
to teach us the things Grandmother had already taught us. Looking  
  
around us I was surprised how many of the other children didn't even  
  
know their simple colors, numbers and letters. At recess you and me  
  
decided that we would have to do what Grandmother had suggested,  
  
play dumb and just study with her. I think it tickled Grandmother pink  
  
to see that we had managed to have our class picture taken together.  
  
She still has that picture on her nightstand. Us, heads together, with  
  
the "We know we did it but are never going to admit it" smiles on our  
  
faces.  
  
The next year the grown-ups decided for us that we would be  
  
separated for the rest of our schooling. To put it mildly neither one of  
  
us was thrilled about it. But Grandmother said it was for the best for  
  
right now and that we would see each other after school every day.  
  
It helped a bit but those were lonely hours for the both of us. We both  
  
saw no need for other friends as we had each other and the other  
  
children didn't like us anyway. The both of us built a shield around us  
  
to keep others out and each other in.  
  
After school every day we would talk about our days and teach  
  
each other the things we learned. We would gossip about the other  
  
kids and about what others we came into contact with were doing.  
  
Grandmother would join the two of us in the evening as we listened  
  
to the programs coming in over the radio and have dinner with us.  
  
This is the habit we got into and maintained over the years.   
  
*********  
  
I'm so excited, tomorrow is your twelfth birthday and we're holding  
  
a small party for you. I was watching Grandmother bake a cake for  
  
the party, and hoping to lick the spoon, when I had a feeling that you  
  
was in trouble. I tried to get Grandmother's attention to tell her that  
  
my Ri-chan was hurting but she was in her own little world and didn't  
  
hear me. After thirty minutes had gone by the phone started ringing  
  
and I just knew it was going to be about you.   
  
Grandmother answered the telephone and listened for a minute  
  
before she cried out and sank to the floor crying. She pulled herself  
  
together quickly and gathered her purse, keys and me then rushed us  
  
outside and into the car before she explained what was going on. You,  
  
my beautiful Ri-chan, had been on your way home to us when a  
  
speeding car had turn onto the street you were crossing and hit you  
  
then sped away.  
  
The doctor on the phone had said that Riku had sustained serious  
  
injuries, that the prognosis wasn't good and that she was asking for  
  
us. When we got to the hospital we were shown to a room where  
  
they had tried to make you comfortable and given you something to  
  
take the edge off the pain. While Grandmother rested her palm on  
  
your forehead I slipped into your arms and tried to ignore the  
  
bandages covering you.  
  
I nuzzled your cheek with mine trying to offer you some comfort.  
  
It hurt to think that I wouldn't get to see you grow into the beautiful  
  
heartbreaker you was destined to become. As I felt our duel  
  
heartbeats start to slow more with each passing second I prayed that  
  
in our next life together that I will be able to protect you, my soulmate,  
  
better than I have in this one as a Kitsune dol..... 


End file.
